This invention relates generally to x-ray imaging including computed tomography (CT). More specifically the invention relates to a reconstruction algorithm for creating an inverse geometry CT image. Computed tomography (CT) is a medical technique for visualizing internal organs with high resolution. Both fan beams and cone beams of x-rays may be employed in CT.